Does Deep Blue have a heart? Ichigo's uknown rage
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: this is the first story of my new AU series. read inside to find out how its going to work. this is deep blue and ichigo shipping or some assortments so if you dont really like deep blue, well some of them might be better versions (personallity wise) then others so i guess it is really up to however you view it. rated T just in case.


**This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew story. I have had this idea in my head for years but never knew quite how to persecute it. So what I'm doing is I'm going to write a few stories, based around the same plot idea. But all different because they are going to start at different parts of the fight with Deep Blue! Won't that be fun! **

**Anyhow I hope that you enjoy all of them. I will be posting them one at a time shortly. So you can vote in one of them (the last one of this AU sort of thing I'm doing) and tell me which one I should continue further with or which one is your favorite and so on and so forth! I will call this the "Does Deep Blue have a heart?" series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. If I did, well a lot of things would be different **

**Now here is the battle setting:**

**This takes place at the fight with deep blue and Ichigo is currently still at her shocked state about her friends fighting her love. Enjoy!**

_Ichigo's Unknown rage_

While mint was attacking deep blue continuously she herd a cry of "strawberry bell!" and then she felt a sharp pain in her side and fell to the ground.

"What the heck! Ichigo!" Zakuro screamed.

"Don't hurt him….." she said in a low startling growl. "Don't you dare even lay a finger on him!" she then screamed with an uncontrollable anger rising in her.

She attacked all of them. Zakuro and Lettuce being the only ones who were able to dodge it.

Lettuce was in quite the shock. "Ichigo what are you doing!" She looked into Ichigo's eyes and as she looked at her; she saw such a great anger and deep darkness in them that she started to tremble in fear.

"I love him," She growled again, "I will kill you if you even lay a figure on him!" She had a deadly but painful look on her face. Lettuce backed up and unbeknownst to her, pai was right behind her. He grabbed her, locking her arms to her sides.

Zakuro was a bit more compose then lettuce was but wasn't going to let Ichigo get the better of her when she was in such an unstable position of heart. "Ichigo I will only ask you this once, I know you're going through a hard time right now, but we can't have you in this half heartedly; so decide your own fate. Are your loyalties with us or them!" she pointed an accusing fingure at deep blue, who was watching Ichigo's little outburst with much interest.

Ichigo staggered a little confused. "Wha…. what?" she dropped her bell and squinted some like she was trying to see who was talking, her eyes were starting to clear of the sudden rage and darkness. "Zakuro -san, what are you talking about?" she looked earnest. Zakuro approached her and put her hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you with them or us?" she was looking at her with serious yet hopeful, with a hint of fear, in her eyes.

She still didn't get it until she saw her bell, with her death grip on it, then she looked around franticly at her friends that were down or captured. She widened her eyes in horror. "Did…did I, oh my god no!" she was starting to freak out again. _I don't even remember hurting them, how could I have done this!_

Zakuro started to shake Ichigo by both shoulders now

"いちごを覚ますと自分の手に入れる! Now, please, Ichigo!" She was practically begging her to come to her senses when she felt a cold hand grab her own shoulder and was suddenly thrown back into a tree with a sickly crack.

"Hmm. Pathetic humans, always interfering." Deep Blue had stated. He then came up to Ichigo and put his hand on her head, gently patting it and rustling the fur of her ears.

She looked up to him with so many emotions she was sure she looked unbecoming. She was trying to speak, to force words out of her mouth but it wasn't functioning right anymore. Then he said something she didn't expect.

"Would you join me, as my mistress?" He was very icy cold still, but actually had some sincerity in his expressions.

She was shocked yet again. And wasn't even sure if she knew what was going on anymore when she felt a cold hand slip under her chin and lift it up. She never even moved when she had felt those icy lips on her own.

It wasn't until she had purred that she even realized that her arms were around his neck, her eyes were half closed and her body was up tight against his and their lips still locked.

She new it was wrong, and that she had to protect the world, and that her friends needed her and that she was supposed to destroy him, but she couldn't bring herself to break the lovely trance she felt she was in. She let her head fall into his chest as he held her in his arms.

_Everything has happened so quickly and I have had no real time to think about anything, but this is the one thing I know is true, the one thing I know will never change. He, this man, creature, whatever he is; he loves me. And I love him. And I won't let anyone separate us ever again. _Then that fierce darkness started to take over again. And she welcomed it.

She backed up a little to see her friends again. They were all either lying around, unconscious or both. Then she looked back up to Deep Blue and gave him her response.

"Yes."

**I know I'm evil! So how was it? Was it too dark? Too cruel? Too dramatic? Or was it too mushy? Too confusing? Too OOC? Tell me what you think! I do plan on continuing this, or at least one of them. But I can't without your constructive criticism. So all comments are appreciated! **


End file.
